Tifa+Yuffie's Revenge
by ff-girls
Summary: Revenge on Thw Queen of Pink(Aeris) and The Jenova Freak! Sephy!


Tifa+Yuffie's revenge on the evil little princess of pink and her boytoy the Jenova freak Sephy! Written by: Tifa+Yuffie! The real ones..  
  
Tifa: Oh my god! Who does that slut think she is???!!!1 And every thinks Im a slut running around in my proper clothes. She tries to get my man! My Cloud who I known since who knows how long! And she comes and asks him to be her bodyguard! HELLO IM HIS LITTLE TOY!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! She better have not touch my man! Geez...  
  
Yuffie: I know! I've only known her for a few days but god! I've already put claims on Vincent. She lays one finger on him and it's bye bye! *pulls out her Shuriken* haha ha aha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AND FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO THINK THEY BELONG TOGETHER YOUR A BUNCH OF PERV!!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY MAN ok my man..Not hers! Mine! My property my hot guy on the motorcycle!!!! Ok!!!????? \ Yuffie: Tifa's got a god damn right to be mad!I agree with her! I don't like Aeris! I DON'T LIKE HER! AND...Vincent is mine!!!! He is NOT Cloud's *shivers* not Sephyroth's, not Red's *shivers again* not anybody else's but mine and Lucrecia(but she's dead now..)!!!!!! And he sure as hell doesn't belong with AERIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE SHE HAS NO RIGHT SLEEPING WITH EVERY SINGLE GUY SHE GETS HER LITTLE GRUBBY SLEEZY..*thinks of more adjectives* SLUTY! PINKISH NON- FASHIONABLE, MAGIAL ASS!!! OFF MY MAN!!! AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!! And speaking of which we're switching to FF8 why Quisits????????  
  
Yuffie(a.k.a. Rinoa) : I KNOW! GEEEEZ I CAN'T STAND HER! RUNNING AROUND WITH MY SQUALL-SQUALL ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO GLAD I CAME AROUND. POOR SQUALL! WHAT DID HE DO BEFORE HE HAD ME?!?  
  
Tifa: EW3WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHES ANOTHER ONE WHO THINKS SHE CAN SLEEP AROUND!!!!! She cant have Squall, she cant have my Cloud-sama so she stuck with the ugly, evil, sliver-haired dudes!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: *blinks* are you talking about Seifer or Sephy-roth?  
  
Tifa: Both shes a slut right!!??? BWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH Her and her dumb "magical" powers! Who does she think she is invading my Cloud's dream???????????  
  
Yuffie: *looks away in disgust* look who miss slut of pink is flirting with now! *points to Aeris who is walking down the street with Sephy-roth*  
  
Tifa: Oh my kami!!! She slinks so low! I bet you shes getting paid to get laid! Prob. $5 *laughs* I heard she wasn't even good at all!  
  
Yuffie: I'm surprised she hasn't hit up the Turks yet. *shakes her head* poor Reno, Rude and Tseng..  
  
Tifa: I thought she did them last week! I think for about $10 each!!!  
  
Yuffie: *listens in on Aeris's conversation* hey listen up!  
  
Aeris: So, why don't you come to my house? Sephiroth: I destroyed your house...  
  
Aeris: Than why don't we go to the park huh? I know a great little spot right by the cave.  
  
Sephiroth: I destroyed that too..  
  
Aeris: Is there anything you haven't destroyed?  
  
*Sephiroth shrugs*  
  
Sephiroth: My car.Wanna go there?  
  
Aeris: Really??? I didn't know you had a car!  
  
Sephiroth: Yea nice and big baby!  
  
Tifa: I am sooooooooo glad Cloud isn't here to see this pathetic scene!  
  
Yuffie: I kinda wish he was. then he'd be as disgusted as we are! *pulls our her little Ninja cam* ha ha ha !  
  
Sephiroth: Let's go! *Aeris and him run off to the jeep parked in the shadows*  
  
Yuffie: They're heading to the mountains of hell(or Mt Nibel as we like to call it)! Let's follow them!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Tifa and Yuffie follow the pimp and the pimpette*  
  
Tifa: EW can you hear all the noise their making!!! Wonder how much shes getting paid for this one?  
  
Yuffie: How much do ya wanna bet Cloud paid her off???  
  
Tifa: How much do ya wanna bet that Cloud paid him off to do her?????  
  
*both laugh evilly*  
  
*Cloud pops out of nowhere with a wicked grin* Cloud: I didn't pay no one *Looks innocent*  
  
*screams can be heard as Sephy-roth kills her*  
  
Cloud: *Looks down innocently* I didn't pay him to do that  
  
Tifa: Told you he got paid!!  
  
(Cloud freaks out.again!!!)  
  
Cloud: Hes laughing at me! That evil voice!! Where is it coming from??  
  
Yuffie: I don't hear nothing..  
  
Cloud: WHYYYYYYYYY!!!! *Goes nuts and uses the Omnislash to cut open the car*  
  
Yuffie: OH MY GOD!!!!! Sephy-roth's naked!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns away blushing* I'm sorry to be looking at you son like this Vincent...  
  
Tifa: OH MY GOD I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO SMALLL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE SEPHY!!!!!! *Goes nuts once again and slashes Sephy in ½*  
  
Tifa: BWHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA DIE AERIS DIE!  
  
Yuffie: NOW YOU CAN NEVER EVER EVER TOUCH MY VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: DEADLY WHEN I BUST THOUGH THE OMNISLASH SLICING THROUGH THAT SLIVER HAIRED SEPHY IN A FLASH!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: CLOUD! HOW COULD YOU?!? YOU WERE MY BESTEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
????- Time to die!!!!!!!!!  
  
*incomes Squall to kill Sephy again*  
  
*Tifa and Yuffie becomes cheerleaders*  
  
Tifa:YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*in pops Zidane*  
  
Zidane: No Cloud, no Squall, shall hinder us!!!!!  
  
*Everyone appears at the Shrina mansion*  
  
Cloud: Yo Vincent! Let's kick it!  
  
Vincent: I'm down with that, my homey C! *pulls out his turn tables and scratches*  
  
Cloud: STRIFE STRIFE BABY!!!!! *pauses dramatically* All right step into Kalm's inn and listen.  
  
Squall *comes in* Sephiroth's back and it's him I'm dissin! Cloud: Jenova grabs ahold of him tightly  
  
We gotta follow Sephiroth daily and nightly  
  
Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know  
  
Squall: Turn off the lights, watch his Mako eyes glow  
  
Cloud: To the extreme, am I Cloud or am I Zack?  
  
I'm really not sure, gotta get my life back  
  
Tifa: Dance, with Tifa!! in Event Square  
  
  
  
Cloud: She meets the Masamune and it's off to Seph's lair  
  
Deadly, when I bust the Omnislash  
  
Slicing through sliver haired Sephy in a flash  
  
Squall: Vincent, and Yuffie, Cait, Red and Cid  
  
Tifa, and Barret, don't mess with us, kid!  
  
If there's a loophole, a flashback will solve it  
  
Check out the hook while Vincent revolves it *Vincent scratches on the turn table* Zidane: Strife Strife Baby. Tifa+Yuffie Yeah he's Cloud Strife Strife Baby Tifa: PARTY AT THE 7TH HEAVEN!!!!!! ILL MAKE MY SPECIALS WE'LL ALL GET LAID!!!!!  
  
Closing notes: Strife Strife baby is not our song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please do not sue us!! You will get nothing!!!! The song belongs to Reeve on fanfiction.net!!! *sigh* We feel a lot better 


End file.
